Just Like You
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: So I owe the idea for this to my girlfriend she came up with what I'm going to center this around later. Basically just Weiss still hasn't fully accepted Blake and because of that many issues occur. Character death (not major... maybe) A lot of checkmating eventually and maybe I'll throw in enabler. Spoilers for those who haven't finished volume one.
1. Chapter 1

The evening sun glistened in the cafeteria windows and joy could be seen on the faces of all the students of Beacon, even Weiss couldn't help smiling. It was the first day of summer and everyone had something planned. "Hello team RWBY!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. "I Ruby have made up some plans of cool things we could do this summer that would guarantee a super awesome, blow your socks off, experience and most definitely bring us together as a team." The others, knowing they couldn't sneak out of it, looked at the excited expression on the face of their leader and sighed; in return Ruby squealed and slammed down a paper with a short list of a few activities. Noticing that no one else was looking at the list, Yang picked it up and looked it over.

"Ummm... sis I don't know how to break this to you easily so I'm just going to say it, we can't do this stuff... er at least not half of it." Yang scratched the back of her head and passed the paper to Blake whose eyes grew wide upon seeing the very first thing written.

Ruby looked defeated. "Why not? They're all great ways to be outside and still stay cool. I mean come on who doesn't like swimming or maybe even surfing?" in response Blake twitched an ear ever so slightly and Ruby sent her palm flying toward her face. "How could I forget?"

Weiss rolled her eyes from where she sat. "Great job taking the cat in to account." Blake flashed a menacing gaze toward Weiss.

"I'm sorry Blake it's just that I'm still getting use to having a member on the team with your... decent." Blake nodded understandingly while continuing to hold her glare on Weiss.

"It's okay, that doesn't bug me at all in fact." Blake turned her gaze to Ruby and smiled. "I think I'm just going to excuse myself, I'll talk to you guys later."

Blake stood and left the cafeteria and Weiss spoke up. "What's wrong with her?"

Yang looked at Weiss with her jaw dropped. "Are you serious right now? It might have something to do with the fact you just ignored the fact that she's a person."

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, I know she's a person but that doesn't take away from the fact that she isn't and won't ever be one of us."

Ruby, who stayed out of it this far finally got tired of hearing Weiss' prissy voice. "She is one of us Weiss! She may be a faunus but she's also our teammate."

Weiss' eyes widened having never heard Ruby so serious before. "I know she's our teammate, but you were the one who blatantly forgot that cats hate water."

Yang closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "You didn't have to throw that out like that though, Ruby can be oblivious sometimes but she's not dumb." Yang looked to Ruby an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry sis, but we both know it's true."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang and her tone turned ice-cold. "I'll say whatever I want. I may have accepted her as a teammate but that doesn't make me her friend."

Ruby was sent in to complete shock after hearing what was just said. "What happened to all that stuff you said about if something this big comes up tell us? What happened to I don't care because you're not in the white fang?"

Weiss' gaze flickered to Ruby as a sassy grin graced her features. "Wasn't it obvious? I'm trying to keep her from running back to the rest of those filthy faunus in that terrorist organization."

Ruby narrowed her eyes getting a bit tired of the situation. "So what I'm hearing is, is that after all this time, after everything Blake has done to try to show that the faunus are just like us..."

Weiss cut Ruby off there and her voice rose. "They will never be like us! Don't you understand? I've had family members and friends killed by the white fang! When the faunus of the white fang painted that target on my families company they painted a target over any person who stood in their way! I have to go through every day wondering who's next! Growing up rich and very well-known in all the kingdoms isn't what you think, Ruby. Even now I still wonder if I'm ever going to be a target for the white fang, it'd be a really extreme way to take down the entire company but that doesn't mean they won't try it." With that being said and suddenly realizing there were people from a few tables away staring at her Weiss got up and stormed out of the room.

Yang watched the heiress leave feeling an odd mix of sympathy and anger. "I understand what she's trying to say but she really needs to stop being so snooty about everything that involves the faunus." Ruby looked to Yang and nodded as she finally took her seat at the table.

* * *

Meanwhile Blake had wondered in to a little wooded area just off campus, bow in hand, as she sat in the grass and stared at it she began to wonder what it would be like to actually be human and not worry about the discrimination of others. Her ears picked up a rustle in the trees and she turned toward the noise to see Sun hanging from a branch. "Why do you walk around with that stupid bow on your head?"

Blake let out an exasperated breath. "Because humanity just isn't ready to accept people like us yet and with things being how they are I want to avoid any extra attention."

Sun jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Blake. "Well maybe the extra attention wouldn't be too bad, I mean you don't know that the students here would hate you for it."

Blake rolled her eyes smiling faintly. "Maybe I wasn't clear, I want to avoid all attention, I don't care if it's good or bad. There's no reason to draw attention to my ears so I will continue to hide them."

Sun sat down beside her and chuckled. "You're really hard to figure out, you know that?"

Blake glared at him. "It's not so hard to figure out when you've gone through the things I've gone through."

Sun laid back, looking quite relaxed, and smiled. "Yeah, you grew up in a cult didn't like the leader and left. By the way I never did get the explanation of how you got out. I mean the white fang isn't exactly one of those 'join and leave as you please' types."

Blake closed her eyes in thought. "It's a long story that I'd rather not talk about right now."

Sun nodded his smile dissipating slightly. "Well, when you need a friend you know you can talk to me."

Blake half smiled and watched Sun get up and leave, swinging through the trees with no regard for what anyone thought. She proceeded to put her bow on then headed back to the dorms.

Once at the dorm of team RWBY, Blake walked in and mentally took a quick headcount only to discover Weiss was gone. Ruby grinned ear to ear when she saw Blake and Yang seemed to be too preoccupied with poking her, not so hidden, cleavage to notice anyone had even entered. Ruby hoped down from her bunk to see Yang and laughed. "Yang, either stop poking your boobs or put on a shirt that will cover them."

Yang stopped momentarily to smile at Ruby. "Yeah, that's possible. No matter what there will never be enough to cover them."

Blake shook her head and sat down on her bunk and pulled out a book from under her pillow.

Ruby walked to the door and turned to face the two of her teammates. "I will be back later, I'm going to go see what team JNPR is up to." With that said Ruby left the room, Blake never even looked up from her book, and Yang went back to her previous engagement.

* * *

Weiss had been walking out on the town ever since she left the lunchroom, muttering to herself so quietly that even someone standing right beside her couldn't hear what she was saying. "You're not a bad person... you've just been through a lot." She chuckled, amused. "A lot doesn't even begin to describe what those no good degenerates have put me through." Breaking to take in a deep breath she downcast her gaze. "It's not the I don't want to see her as a person but it's so hard to when all I've known of them is a bunch of vicious animals."

Finally deciding to turn to head back to the school Weiss became shocked to run in to none other than Pyrrha. "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh, no worries Pyrrha, I was just on my way back."

Pyrrha nodded and looked at Weiss curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

Weiss grew nervous and searched for what to say. "No, of course not. What makes you say that?"

Pyrrha shrugged and began walking as Weiss followed. "Well, you haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Weiss hesitated then narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Pyrrha then proceeded to explain things from her perspective. "Well, the way I see it is ever since school let out you've been even more on edge than usual and even Ruby is noticing it. You've been sharing more of your opinions about the white fang and the faunus alike and making Blake more and more upset with each insult."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the mention of Blake's name. "Ever think she's being just the slightest bit overly sensitive about it? I mean I'm really only sharing my view based on the faunus I've met."

Pyrrha hesitated then took a deep breath and let her thoughts out. "Or maybe you're just being a bit insensitive, sorry, but it's true. Blake isn't like the faunus you've met, in fact, she came to Beacon to fight back. She's on your side and you're treating her like she's going to kill you in your sleep."

Weiss narrowed her eyes growing slightly annoyed. "Because for all I know she might!"

Pyrrha looked at Weiss with wide eyes, keeping her composure and staying calm. "Why do you think that?"

Weiss felt defeated, a feeling she most certainly didn't enjoy. She had been played like a chess game. "Because all I've ever known from many people and especially faunus is betrayal and heartache, I'm tired of it."

Pyrrha nodded and looked at Weiss with understanding. "Why don't you talk to Blake then?"

Weiss scoffed. "As if she'd understand anything I've gone through."

Pyrrha glanced at Weiss as a mother would to her child. "I may not have known you long so I don't know what you've gone through but I'm certain if you explain the situation to her then she'll understand and if she doesn't then at least you tried."

The rest of the way back to Beacon Weiss reflected on those words and thought of how to even begin to explain this to her teammate.

Once at the dorms Pyrrha waved goodbye to Weiss and opened the door to her dorm to find Nora bouncing up and down on her bed. Weiss, however, didn't get such an energetic greeting. She opened the door to her dorm to find Blake nose deep in a book and Yang passed out.

Weiss let out a cool breath and tried not to think about the conversation about to take place. "Blake." Catching the attention of the quiet girl Weiss walked over to her. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier. I suppose I need to be a bit more sensitive toward you." Weiss sat on the edge of Blake's bunk watching the reaction carefully to make sure it was okay. "I was actually advised to talk to you about why I've had some... difficulties."

Blake placed a bookmark in her book then placed it under her pillow so she could give Weiss her full attention. "Okay then, it would be nice if you could start by telling me why you've been so insensitive in the first place."

Well that stung a little, but it was okay because for once Weiss knew she deserved it. "It's nothing personal, I just have very bad experiences with faunus in general. Ever since I was little I've gone through many betrayals and heartaches by humans and faunus alike but I've never met a faunus I could trust before and I'm still adjusting. I use to be best friends with a little faunus girl, but then the white fang got their new leader and before I knew it she had joined with them.I tried to stop her, but to no avail she was already corrupted with thoughts of bringing humanity to justice and many other incredibly dark things."

Blake looked at Weiss baffled. "So you hate the faunus based on one girl you knew years ago?"

Weiss' jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. "That's not it!" Weiss paused to calm down. "Every faunus I every knew, friend or enemy, has hurt me in some way and that makes it really hard to trust them."

Blake's eyes downcast. "Understandable, but I'm not them, Weiss."

Weiss let out a sharp breath. "That's exactly what Pyrrha said."

Blake glared daggers at Weiss. "Pyrrha knows?"

Weiss hesitated a moment. "I only told her because I know I can trust her."

Blake shrugged it off and refocused herself. "Anyways, Pyrrha was right in saying that, because I'm not them and I never will be them."

Weiss nodded. "Well, I'm glad to have talked to you about it."

Blake stopped Weiss as she stood up. "Please, don't let this be one of those talk it out and forget it things."

Weiss looked at her teammate in shock. "I'll definitely try to improve on it."

Blake half smiled and Ruby burst in the room causing Yang to wake up and fall off her bunk. "Hello team RWBY!"

Weiss turned to her and Ruby curled in on herself slightly, thinking she was going to get yelled at. "Oh, hey, Ruby."

Ruby's jaw dropped and Yang's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Weiss, you're not yelling at me."

Weiss sat down on her bunk and rolled her eyes. "Let's just say my day has gotten better."

Yang wiped some drool off her face and rubbed her head. "It must have taken much more than 'better' to keep you from yelling at Ruby just now."

Weiss shrugged. "Not really, I just had to get some stuff out of the way." Blake allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she rested her head against her pillow.

Ruby and Yang shrugged to each other and took refuge in their bunks, Ruby passing out immediately and Yang getting up again to turn out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blake woke up to the sound of Weiss singing in the shower, the others still in a deep sleep. The quiet was calming, it gave Blake time to really think, seconds later the bathroom door opened and Weiss was looking unusually calm; then again that may have just been because it was morning and no one was awake to annoy her yet. Blake attempted to ignore the humming heiress as she walked over to her bed until finally Weiss spoke up. "You don't have to pretend you're asleep, I know you like to get up early."

Blake turned over to see Weiss brushing out her hair. "How'd you know I was awake?"

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, your ears only twitch like that when you're really focused in on something; example: someone singing." Weiss smirked and Blake turned back over. "Hey, don't be like that! I was only kidding." Weiss giggled as she made her way across the room and began to scratch Blake's ears.

Blake's eyes grew wide as Weiss scratched her ears. "W-weiss, what are you doing?"

"What, you don't like when people scratch your ears?" Blake glanced at Weiss as she began to involuntarily purr._  
_

"It's not that it's just, why?" Weiss shrugged and ceased scratching Blake's ears.

"I guess I always sort of wondered what it would be like to have a pet, no offense but you're about the closest I've got since that one faunus girl from years ago." Blake nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I can see where you were trying to go with that, although it's still pretty demeaning calling her a pet." Weiss' gaze downcast.

"I didn't mean it to be that exactly, I just meant like in the sense of liking when people scratch your ears, small connections, not to say that you are animals." Blake grinned and grabbed Weiss' wrist.

"I know what you meant." Blake sat up, her ears twitching when they picked up the rustle of her blankets as she braved the chill of the air conditioning. "I had better get ready before Ruby and Yang get up." Weiss nodded and walked back to her side of the room and took a moment to take in the disheveled form that was Ruby. When Blake had gotten through she walked in to the room to find Ruby getting on Weiss' last nerve as always.

"Ruby! Give it to me now!" Blake looked to see Weiss' hair clip in Ruby's hair.

"Look, I'm Weiss, my family runs a super expensive multimillion dollar company, I'm rich, ooh la la." Weiss opened her mouth to yell at Ruby then simply rolled her eyes and snatched back her clip when Ruby wasn't looking.

"Hehe, same old Weiss." Ruby suddenly disappeared only to reappear sitting on the end of Yang's bed. The aforementioned blonde was still out like a light and Ruby began poking her in an attempt to wake her.

After a tremendous amount of poking and begging Yang began to open her eyes, Ruby was sitting on Yang's stomach grinning. "Ruby, what do you think you are doing?" Ruby's face fell in to a pout.

"I just wanted you to wake up." Yang giggled reaching up to ruffle her sister's hair and Ruby moved to balance herself on the edge of the bed so Yang could sit up. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Yang leaned back, her arms holding her up, before yawning and dangling her feet off her bed as she braced herself to jump. "O f course I'm not, I could never-" at that moment her feet hit the cold floor and she fell back first on to Blake's bed. "Holy fuck that's cold!" Weiss flashed a glare Yang's way.

"Would it be so harrowing to watch your language?" Yang laughed as she slipped on her night shoes and made her way to the heiress.

"Sorry princess, but that's not happening." Weiss sighed, desperately looking Blake's way, said girl was currently rummaging through her closet to find something to wear and when she finally turned the rest of the team was staring at her.

"Please don't make me get in the middle of this." Yang grinned and stuck her tongue out at Weiss earning one of her classic eye rolls before she sat down on her bunk obviously flustered. In the time that Yang and Weiss had been arguing Ruby had gotten dressed and was now throwing Yang's clothes at her.

"Come on Yang! I wanna go hang out! Sometimes I swear I'm the older sister out of us." Yang's gave a muffled reply and Ruby scratched her head and stood in silence. Yang threw the shirt that was covering her face on the ground.

"I said not a chance, you still have a lot to learn." Blake tied her bow and went to sit on her bunk, but not before Weiss could walk over and drag her out of the room leaving Ruby and Yang with a shocked and confused expression.

* * *

"Did you see that, Ruby? Kinda makes you wonder what Blake and Weiss are up to hmm?" Ruby grinned broadly and snickered.

"Come on, Yang. I highly doubt that it's anything you or I would be interested in. Probably just school stuff or something." Yang threw her clothes on and grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her blonde tresses.

"But those two have never gotten along this well before. Aren't you even the least bit curious?" Yang smirked and Ruby sat on her bed and crossed her arms, her stance on the topic unwavering. "Besides didn't you want to hang out with me? What better way to do that than spying on the most entertaining and mysterious members of our team?"

Ruby pouted and fell down on her bed. "Nooooooo! Yaaaaaaaang!" Finally giving up Yang sighed and Ruby sat up again. "Soooo, what do you want to do? Besides spy on our friends." Ruby made sure to emphasize the last bit.

"We could always go for a ride on bumblebee." Ruby shrugged and skipped toward the door.

"Why not, maybe we could even go eat at a restaurant." Yang rolled her eyes and grinned, grabbing some money out of her right boot and putting it in her bra.

* * *

"My sincerest apologies, Blake. I just wanted to get out of there." Blake smiled meekly and nodded.

"I understand, but what are we going to do now?" Weiss thought and smiled slyly when she noticed Blake brought Gambol Shroud with her, not that she ever fails to take it with her everywhere.

"We could go in the forest and spar for a bit. I'm not sure about you, but I need the practice." Blake nodded in agreement and the two quietly took their leave from the school's courtyard.

"So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Weiss shrugged looking a little surprised by the question.

"Why not? I mean, it's like you said, you're not a member of the White Fang so there's no reason to have any ill feelings toward you."

"Wow, I'm going to be honest, I never thought I'd hear you so civilized toward faunus." Weiss narrowed her eyes briefly but when she heard Blake chuckle she realized it was nothing more than a harmless joke.

The pair continued walking in silence from then on, only talking when they stopped to discuss a sparring place. They approached an area with a river and trees surrounding it and came to an agreement. "So, Blake Belladona, are you prepared for the challenge that is about to ensue?"

Blake grinned, narrowing her eyes and focusing in on Weiss. "Always."

The two took their stances and Weiss made the first move and rushed toward Blake, who quickly ducked out of the way and blocked Weiss' sword with her own. Weiss jumped back and Blake sent Gambol Shroud her way leaving Weiss with no option other than using her glyphs. "Not bad." Blake smiled and considered it a compliment as Weiss rushed her way only to be offset by Blake's blade colliding with hers again, they stayed there for a moment then Blake smiled and quickly used her semblance leaving Weiss confused long enough for Blake to pounce in to the trees. Weiss looked around cautiously; finally taking time to sense Blake's presence she began shooting small bursts of ice in an attempt to disable the agile faunus girl. Blake felt the first rush of cold barely miss her and she took off in the trees, delving deeper in the forest. "That is so unfair! We agreed to stay here." Blake's only response was an ominous chuckle as Weiss sighed and began to chase Blake down only to be outmatched by the faunus' superior agility and speed.

Weiss decided to slow down for a bit as she heard a rustle in the leaves around her and she became slightly more cautious when suddenly she felt a presence different from her teammate. "B-blake?"

Blake had taken a moment to catch her breath and realized Weiss was no longer in sight. "Oh God, what has she gotten in to?" Blake began retracing her steps only to find Weiss surrounded by ursi. She seemed to be doing well enough and Blake honestly questioned if jumping in would throw the heiress off until she heard a scream and saw Weiss fall to the ground unconscious and so she finally jumped in and neutralized the situation long enough to get Weiss back to safety, but the problem was, the remaining two ursi followed them back to the forest's border, Blake had to fight.


End file.
